


Baby Petrova

by Nellscarlet123



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellscarlet123/pseuds/Nellscarlet123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Pierce. The last person you could ever expect to get a baby. For one thing, she's not even HUMAN! But when a witch works her magic, it ends up that she is pregnant with Damon Salvatore's baby and there is nothing she can do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ugh!" Katherine sighed, coming to an immediate halt on the side of the road. Her car had broken down. "It's a lamborghini!" she thought. "It's not supposed to break down!"

She just sat there, thinking about what she should do. Who should she call? She obviously had to call someone. Hmm.... Maybe Stefan? She dialed his number, but as usual, he rejected it. Of course. She was crazy to think that he would ever answer her calls. Not after the fight they got into last night.

It was chaos! Stefan and Katherine had never argued this bad before, and about what? A shot glass. Yup. It was dumb and selfish.

"Maybe I could call Damon. He usually picks up." She remarked to herself. She dialed his number and it wrung once and he answered.

"Yes?" He said in a sarcastic happy voice.

"Damon.... My car broke down on the side of the road. I'm gonna call a towing company but I wanted to know if you could pick me up from my location. I'm on the verge of entering sweet hollow road." Katherine sighed.

"Ugh. Do I have to?" He whined.

Katherine stayed silent until she said, "No... You don't have to..." Quietly and sadly. Damon actually felt bad.

"Okay, fine. I'm on my way." He said and hung up. Katherine breathed a sigh of relief. She called the towing company and explained her situation to them. They told her they would come take her car and that she could pick it up from the station tomorrow once it's been fixed. She said thanks and hung up.

Damon arrived shortly after. She hopped into his car.

"Thanks Damon. Sorry to bother you." She said. He shrugged. She buckled up.

"So why me? Why would you call me? Don't you think I've got better things to do?" Damon asked, annoyed.

"Because you're the only person I can talk to anymore. Everyone hates me." She said quietly, looking out the window, nearly crying. Damon studied her for a minute, feeling bad for her for a split second. He knew about the fight she and Stefan had, only putting them on worse terms than they already were 0n. He decided not to upset her more and drove to his house.

When they arrived, the door was wide open. They walked inside in silence and closed the door. "Hey Dam-Katherine." Stefan said.

"Yeah. Her car broke down and I had to pick her up." Damon said.

"How could such an expensive car break down?" Stefan asked, glaring at Katherine. She shrugged. Stefan sighed and went up to his room.

"So what now?" Katherine asked seductively. Damon rolled his eyes at her.

"Wanna play charades?" She asked.

"Oh shut up." He said, pouring himself some bourbon.

"Maybe we could play seven minutes in heaven." She said, one eyebrow raised.

"With two people?" He asked.

"Well.... If you'd rather have a threesome with Elena and me..." Katherine said.

"I AM NOT HAVING SEX WITH YOU!" He snapped.

"Wow. That was hurtful. Come on, I'm horny." She sighed.

"Aren't you always?" He asked.

"Yeah but you make me seriously horny." She said.

"Slut." He murmured. He sat on the couch. Katherine sat next to him. He groaned and moved over but she followed him. She began to trace her hand up his abs. She got slower and slower as she reached his head and then moved in closer. Slowly, she brought her lips to his. They began to kiss. Oddly enough.

Meanwhile----------->

Sophie, the witch, was planning a way to get revenge on Katherine. She had always hated her, especially since Katherine had killed her father recently.

She knew what Katherine hated the most. She knew what she dreaded and she knew all her memories. She knew about her daughter being taken away when she was born. She knew it all, to see Katherine suffer and hopefully replay the same fate, she made Katherine and both of the Salvatore brothers fertile using a spell, meaning they were able to procreate if she had sex with either of them.

"Yes!" Sophie cheered quietly to herself. The spell had succeeded. "Now let's see who gets the last laugh." Sophie said, pleased with herself.


	2. Baby Petrova - Chapter 2

Well... Let's just say.... The kissing turned into something more than just kissing. 

Katherine flipped them over so she was on top of Damon as they made out. Katherine licked his lips asking for entrance and Damon granted it. Their tongues battled for dominance as they danced in perfect sync. 

Katherine won, as usual, and smirked into the kiss. Just how she liked it. 

She could feel Damon's hands exploring her body up and down as they continued their rough kiss. She reached her hand down to attempt to undo the buckle of his jeans and could feel how hard she was. She smirked again, and pulled on his dick once over his jeans, causing him to growl in pleasure. He suddenly flipped her over so she was underneath him, breaking the kiss. 

His hands were wrapped around her throat. She was smirking up at him seductively. He ran his hand down her body and groped her ass causing her to moan.

"Damon.." She moaned as his other hand moved upwards and squeezed her breast. He smirked down at her. 

"Little slut." He cooed as he tore off her tank top. 

"Bastard." She drawled as he started to roughly kiss a trail down her neck and down to her breasts. Her moans started to get louder when he started to lick around her breasts. He groped them one more time before he unclipped her bra and hurled it somewhere across the room. He smirked down at her topless figure and leaned down to work with her breasts. She moaned as he took one nipple into his mouth and with the other nipple he started to flick it and play with it with his thumb and pointer finger. 

"Damon, uhh.." She moaned as he bit down on her nipple. She grabbed his head and forced him down harder onto her breast. He smirked and kept sucking her nipple, biting it, and licking it. 

Katherine's body tingled with the sensation of Damon Salvatore, her ex-lover, about to fuck her. She couldn't wait. 

"Hey bastard, why don't you get on with it?" She said, smirking. He growled down at her and pinched her nipple causing her to cry out in pleasure.

"Damon.. uhh..." She moaned. He started to leave rough kisses down her stomach and stopped at the top of her jeans. 

"Now what to do about these?" He said, smirking.

"Oh, you shut up!" She said snarkily, and flipped him over so she was on top. 

"My way." She insisted. He growled up at her, causing her to smirk seductively. She started to grind her pussy on his dick over the jeans that separated them. He groaned.

"Don't you fucking dare!" He yelled.

"Oh, I'll do whatever the hell I want, Mr. Salvatore. You know that. I always get what I want. And right now, I want you to fuck me." She said with mischievousness in her eyes and written on her face.

"Oh hell yeah I will, you horny little bitch!" He growled, and using his vampire speed and strength, he grabbed her, and threw her on the wall. He walked over there and tore her jeans in half, tossing them around the room. Using his teeth, he ripped her panties off, leaving her completely naked.

"Now why are you still dressed? We have a problem." She said, smirking, and smoothly tore all his clothes off. Thank goodness for vampire speed!

He got down to his knees. Katherine was about to ask what he was doing when she felt a wet, warm sensation enter her. She threw her head back and moaned. 

"Ohh, Damon!" She cried as his tongue thrusted in and out of her. She opened her legs wider to give him easier access. Biting her lip, she allowed herself to get lost in the moment, and closed her eyes.

"Damon... yeah... right there!" She moaned as he rapidly licked her already soaked, glistening pussy.

"Whore." He mumbled into her pussy, causing her pussy to throb and her to let out a loud cry of pleasure. 

She suddenly felt a pleasureful pain in her lower region and knew Damon must've nipped her pussy somewhere.

"Argh, you sexy little beast!" She cried, as she could feel her orgasm approaching. Damon could feel her orgasm coming to, because he removed his tongue from dripping pussy.

"Damon, what in he-" She began, until she felt three of his fingers get jabbed into her. She jumped with the sudden intrusion, and moaned.

"DAMON! Fuck!" She cried as, using his superhuman vampire speed, he thrusted his three fingers in and out of her as hard as he could, wanting her to feel the pain. 

"Uhh, Damon! Damon, fuck!" She cried. Suddenly, her body jolted and the most pleasureful feeling rushed down to her core. She threw her head back and she came roughly onto Damon's fingers.

"DAMON!" She cried as her thighs got drenched with her glistening, clear cum. 

It's not like he even gave her a chance to finish her orgasm. 

Nope.

Next thing she knew, he had her legs wrapped around his waist, and was lining up with her entrance. 

She felt the vanes grow under her eyes, and went into a lusted haze. 

"Fuck me." She growled. Damon smirked.

"Right away, Miss Katherine!" He mocked, and suddenly, threw an ENORMOUS pound into Katherine's overly-tight pussy. 

"DAMON!" She moaned at the sudden feeling of fullness in her vagina. He started rapidly pumping, as fast as lightning, thrust into her, pounding her as hard as he could. She was meeting his thrusts happily. They took no restraints, they fucked like there was no tomorrow. 

"Ohh, yeah, ohh GOD yeah, Damon!" She cried.

"K-Katherine....." He groaned, the tightening of her pussy overwhelming his cock. He let his cock slide into her folds, disappearing each time, and then pulling back out, and pounding in again. 

"Ohhh, ohh GOD! Damon! Yes, right there!" Katherine cried, "FUCK!" She cried when he hit her g-spot with his abnormal strength. Their moans and groans formed a sort of pattern as Damon went faster and faster. Katherine suddenly pulled off him, and using her speed, she flashed them over to the nearest table, where they climbed on top of it.

Katherine got on top of Damon, and spread her legs, straddling his cock, setting them in the most erotic cowgirl position. "Oh, getting crafty about sex positions now, are we?" Damon asked, smirking.

"I always get what I want, Damon." She reminded him, smirking back. She suddenly plunged down onto his cock, causing them both to let out loud moans of pleasure. Katherine threw her head back, moaning for a second. When she recovered from the sudden feeling, she started to go up and down on his cock like lightning, not even bothering to show the slightest bit of consideration or even slow down a bit. This was how she liked it. Vamp-sex. 

"Ohh, fuck, Katherine!" He groaned as she went up and down quickly, her pussy repeatedly slapping his balls when she came down. He reached his hand up and ran his hands across her body, anything he could reach without ruining the moment. The perfect moment. He groped her breast with his right hand and used the other hand to place on her ass to guide the movements.

"Damon, ohhhh god! I'm so close! Uhh!" Katherine cried, and he knew she was cumming, because he could feel her muscles tightening, clenching on his cock. One more pound into her and she was gone, practically choking on her moan, her juices running down her legs and all over his cock. As soon as he felt that, he was gone, spilling himself inside of her and growling, clawing her back. 

"Ohh, my god... Damon..." She moaned as the last of her juices fell. They both collapsed laying side-by-side on the table, panting. 

"Wow." Katherine sighed, looking at Damon, who was looking up at the ceiling. 

"Yep." He simply replied. She smirked.

"Now I'm not so bored. Thanks." She said, smirking, and got up, throwing on her panties just as Stefan walked into the living room. Damon quickly threw his boxers on. 

"What in hell?" Stefan asked when he saw the mess in the living room and on the table. Not to mention they were naked. 

"Hey, Stefan." Katherine said, smirking, walking out of the living room topless, running her hand across his chest and giggling. 

"You have GOT to explain." Stefan insisted to Damon, who simply smirked and put on his jeans, leaving the room. 

 

A/N: I was writing this for a long time lol I hope you enjoy :) BTW DEDICATION GOES TO DAYANA 

:) LOVE YOU DAYANA!


	3. Baby Petrova - Chapter 3

It had been one month since Damon and Katherine had sex.

Just one month, and Katherine Pierce had started to feel off. She thought that nothing could be wrong, perhaps she hadn't had enough blood lately? That's possible. 

But she couldn't ignore the weird signs and urges her body was giving her. Then one morning, she was asleep in Damon's bed with him, when she felt an odd nauseating pain in her stomach going up to her throat. She shifted her position to laying on the other side, hoping it would help, but it did nothing to relieve the odd feeling. She sat up, putting one hand on her stomach and rubbing it, hoping for it to go away soon.

She hadn't felt like this before. Not since she was human, at least. 

She debated whether she should wake Damon up, but decided he couldn't care less whether she was okay or not, so she chose not to. She suddenly felt a weird sore feeling in her jaws. She knew that feeling, and was shocked for a moment. She suddenly felt a disgusting mushy substance in her mouth and threw her hand to it. She was getting up to get to the toilet, but she couldn't make it, and she threw up all over Damon's bedroom floor. Damon awoke at the first horrible retching sound to see Katherine puking.

"What in all hell?" He mumbled, disgusted, as he got up and pulled her hair back. As soon as she finished throwing up, he sighed and took her into the bathroom to clean her up. 

"What in hell was that, Katherine?" He asked, grossed out. 

"I don't know, okay? I don't know!" Katherine said. He looked at her and could see tears running down her cheeks. He could see she was actually really scared, and for an instant he felt bad for her, but just for an instant. He rolled his eyes and got on clean-up-her-puke duty. She sat there watching him, feeling guilty for a moment. 

"Sorry." She sighed.

"Yeah, whatever." He said, annoyed, as he cleaned it up. Stefan suddenly walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked. Damon looked at Stefan, then at Katherine and then down at the puke as if Stefan was a brainless 5-year-old. 

"She.. threw up?" Stefan asked, shocked. Both Katherine and Damon nodded. 

"But how is that possible? Vampires don't just vomit for no reason." Stefan said. Katherine sighed. 

"I'm bored, can we do something?" Katherine asked Damon.

"Entertain yourself." Damon sighed, cleaning the last of the puke and rushing to wash his hands. 

"Stefan?" Katherine asked. 

"Sorry, I'm meeting Elena today." Stefan said. Katherine sighed.

"I don't feel good." She whined. 

"Stop whining, you're fine." Damon said. 

"Damon." Stefan said sternly. Damon rolled his eyes. Stefan walked closer to Katherine. "Something's not right." Stefan said, shaking his head. 

"Oh god." Katherine said, throwing her hand to her stomach. She got up and vampire-sped into Damon's bathroom. Stefan and Damon followed her retching to find her puking into the toilet. Puking. Again. As Damon groaned and went to hold her hair back again, Stefan stood back and thought.

What could possibly be wrong? This isn't normal vampire body behavior. The only time he'd ever come close to throwing up was when he drank vervain, trying to build up tolerance for it the way Katherine did. And the only time he'd ever seen this happen to someone was...

"Oh my god." Stefan said out loud. Damon's head snapped in Stefan's direction.

"What happened?" Damon asked as Katherine flushed the toilet and got up and walked to the sink. 

"Damon... I know this is going to sound like I'm high, but I think she's showing signs of pregnancy." Stefan told him. He saw Katherine's head snap in his direction.

"What?" She asked right away. 

"You're funny. Seriously, what is it?" Damon asked.

"I'm serious Damon. I mean, put it together. One month ago you and Katherine had sex, right? One month ago. This month, she had her first morning sickness. If I'm not wrong, that's what girls go through when they're pregnant." Stefan stated specifically. 

"Vampires can't procreate." Katherine stated, standing next to Damon with her arms crossed, looking at Stefan.

"We need to find Bonnie. Now." Stefan insisted. Katherine and Damon looked at each other. 

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Damon said, smirking, and threw on his leather jacket. 

A/N: This was crappy but I was like "Hey, I need a third chapter where she shows signs of pregnancy, so yeah!" So don't judge.

Dedicated to Dayana. Thank you for being my motivation to make me write even MORE than I already do! Thank you for supporting my story, I love you <3


	4. Baby Petrova - Chapter 4

Katherine's POV:

I groaned pretty much the whole way to Bonnie's house because I was in so much pain and I hated it. Ugh, this was NOT a pleasant feeling. I really hope that I'm not pregnant. Actually, I'm pretty sure I'm not. It's NOT possible for vampires to have babies, everybody knows that. 

We pulled up at Bonnie's house and I braced myself because I was pretty sure Bonnie and her Grams hated me. 

When we got out and knocked on the door, Bonnie's grams opened up.

"What?" She asked harshly when she saw us, but she smiled at Stefan and greeted him politely. 

"Mrs. Bennett, um, I understand these two are not friends of yours, but about a month ago, my brother slept with Katherine, and, well.. we think she may be pregnant." Stefan said.

"No, YOU think I may be pregnant. Not us." I spat and Stefan sighed.

"That's what I meant, Katherine." He groaned. I rolled my eyes and shut up. 

"Oh, this is serious business then." Sheila said. I nodded.

"We were hoping to speak to Bonnie." Damon asked, obviously trying to be polite. 

"Yes, you may. I'm not inviting you in, though. I'll bring her outside." Sheila said. We all nodded. A minute later, Bonnie came out.

"What happened, what's going on?" Bonnie asked.

"I think that Katherine might be pregnant. So, Bonnie, could you please check any of the grimoires or something to see if there might be any spell that could've caused it? We really can't think of any other reason she'd be displaying symptoms of pregnancy unless a witch was involved." Stefan said.

"Yeah. He's going crazy about it. I bet he's hoping it's true." Damon said, smirking.

"Well, I don't." Katherine said.

"I don't either, trust me, honey." Damon said snarkily to Katherine and they both stuck their tongues out at each other like children.

"Girls, girls, please! You're both pretty!" Bonnie joked and they glared at her. I laughed. 

"Okay, I'll be right out." Bonnie said, and went inside. Me, Damon, and Katherine sat on the chairs on her porch. 

"Whore." I heard Damon murmur.

"Bastard." Katherine murmured back.

"Slut." Damon said a little louder. Katherine suddenly blurred over to Damon and had him pinned to the wall, and they were both growling at each other with the vanes and fangs extended on their face. 

"My god, will you guys stop?" I growled. They sighed and went back to sitting, Katherine walking over and plopping herself onto my lap. 

I rolled my eyes and let her sit. I wasn't in the mood to fight. She giggled at me.

Bonnie came back out with a holy ton of grimoires. We got up and crowded around her.

"Seriously? We're checking every spell from every book?" Damon groaned. 

"Not exactly." Bonnie said. She closed her eyes, put her hands in front of her, and started to chant quietly.

"Bonnie, what're you doing?" Katherine asked impatiently.

Bonnie didn't answer so Katherine rolled her eyes. 

"Tick tock, Bonnie, we haven't got all day." Damon said impatiently. 

Suddenly, a grimoire flew up and landed on the ground, open to a page. Bonnie picked it up and read it, and I saw her face drain of color. 

"Oh my god." She mumbled to herself.

"Bonnie, what is it?!" Katherine cried. 

"Well, according to a spell that Emily Bennett documented, it is very possible for a witch to make vampires fertile. It's a tricky spell, but it can be done." Bonnie explained. Damon and Katherine locked eyes with intense stares. 

"Emily recorded doing the spell in 1864 for the first time." Bonnie added. We all groaned.

"You're SUPPOSED to say I'm being paranoid!" Katherine growled at Bonnie and slammed her against the wall, growling. 

"Katherine, stop-" I began, but it was no use as Katherine pushed her against another wall. I saw Bonnie focus her stare on Katherine and Katherine squeaked in pain like she was having a really bad migraine and she put her hands on her head, squealing.

"Bitch nah!" Katherine yelled and almost fed on Bonnie, but Bonnie threw her back using a spell. 

"Bonnie, she's PREGNANT!" I reminded her and her face went back to normal.

"Oh my god... I forgot.. sorry!" Bonnie cried. Katherine huffed and got up, glaring at Bonnie and stormed back to the car. I followed her and Damon followed suit.

"I can't believe it. I'm pregnant." Katherine cried on the way back.

"Me either, since it's my child and I'm forced to take care of it now." Damon groaned.

"You don't HAVE to take care of it, Damon." Katherine sighed, and I could hear some sadness in her voice.

"Let's just get home. Oh, and we are aborting it, right?" Damon asked Katherine. My face snapped to his registering shock. Katherine's face was exactly the same.

"WHAT?! NO!" Katherine yelled.

"You actually WANT this thing?" Damon asked, disgusted.

"Yes. Yes I do." Katherine huffed from the backseat, and folded her arms across her chest. She turned her face away from us and looked out the window. Oh boy, this is not going to end well. 

A/N: I know it took forever to update and this chapter was HORRIBLE. I'm sorry!

Dedicated to Dayana, I love you! <3


	5. Baby Petrova - Chapter 5

Katherine's POV:

"Well, I didn't think you'd be such a bastard as to want to abort the baby!" I yelled as we walked through the door into Stefan and Damon's estate. We'd been yelling at each other through the whole ride back here.

"It's not my fault you're such a slut you had to get pregnant!" Damon roared. I growled at him and knocked him to the ground. 

"Guys, please. Just stop arguing." Stefan pleaded desperately.

"You little bitch." Damon growled and threw me against the wall as I heard Stefan yelling Damon's name in anger, but that was all I heard because my world went dark. 

When I woke up, I was in Stefan's bed and Damon and Stefan were sitting besides me, watching me.

"Wh-wh-?" I began but Stefan cut me off.

"You passed out. Damon threw you against the wall. I'm just glad you're okay, I was worried about the baby." Stefan said. I rolled my eyes. Stefan sat with Damon and I for a few minutes and got up, leaving the two of us in silence.

"So?" He said.

"So what?" I spat in the nastiest tone I could manage. 

"You could try and make your decision on the baby." He said, rolling his eyes. 

"I already told you, I'm NOT aborting it." I said, a tear falling down my cheek. I could not believe he would throw me on the wall like that when he KNEW I was pregnant. 

"You're so fucking dumb. I don't understand what the hell you want to do with a baby anyways!" Damon yelled. My jaw dropped.

"WELL EXCUSE ME IF I KNOW THE BABY HAS NO FAULT IN THIS!" I yelled at him, getting up, and folding my arms.

"I DON'T CARE IF THE BABY HAS A FAULT IN THIS OR NOT! I DON'T GET THE APPEAL OF CHILDREN, THEY'RE JUST LITTLE BRATS MADE TO ANNOY EVERYONE THEY LAY EYES ON!" Damon hollered, knocking down some glasses and a bottle of bourbon so they shattered on the floor.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, DAMON?! I WISH THE BABY WASN'T YOURS, I WISH IT WAS STEFAN'S INSTEAD!" I yelled in a fit of rage. The next thing I knew, Damon was right in front of me with his vampire speed, furious.

"GO TO HELL, KATHERINE!" Damon screamed at me. 

I didn't answer, but instead looked him straight in the eye with a bold gaze.

Suddenly, Damon's lips crashed onto mine roughly, his hands on either side of my face. I smirked and kissed back. I suddenly felt a light pain on my lower lip, and felt some blood for a second, and knew he had bit me. Angry, I pushed him off me, breaking the kiss. 

"HOW DARE YOU?!" I cried, and slapped him once on either cheek. Angry, I knew I wanted to stay away from him.

"Stay away from me, Damon. I don't want to be near you right now." I said, folding my arms and storming towards the door, but he blocked me and pushed me against a wall, my back hitting it roughly. He leaned in to try and kiss me again, but I pushed him backwards onto the bed. 

"WHAT THE HELL, KATHERINE?!" He growled, furious. I smirked down at his dick which was now bulging out of his pants. By the look in his eyes, I could see his desire, and it caused me to smile. I walked over to the bed, and climbed on top of him, spreading my legs and straddling his thighs. I could feel his breathing become heavier as I tore off his shirt. I leaned down and started to kiss a trail of hot kisses down his chest. 

He suddenly flipped me over so he was on top of me, and looked down at me with a lustful look. He tore off my shirt in half. "Hey, that was my favorite shirt!" I whined. He smirked and started to attack my neck with rough kisses, hickeys, and bites. I moaned as I felt my panties get wet. 

"Damon...." I moaned as his hand progressed downwards and pushed right onto my clit, sending sparks through my body.

I smirked as I felt him get harder and flipped him back over, straddling him once more. I unclipped my bra from the back and pulled it off, tossing it somewhere in the room. His eyes shot to my breasts immediately. I smirked and started to grind my pussy onto his cock, causing him to groan my name in frustration. He suddenly shoved me against the wall so I hit it really hard, and ripped off my pants and undies. He forced my legs open and buried his face between them. 

I felt his tongue on my clit and I moaned uncontrollably, the pleasure filling my body. As he licked a while longer, I felt him start to bite my pussy and I cried out in pain and pleasure. 

"Ohhh, Damon.... uhhh...." I moaned, his tongue forming figure 8's on my pussy. I suddenly vamp-sped with him over to his desk, and he spread my legs wide again, laying me on my back, and he shoved his cock into my vagina. The sudden feeling of fullness overwhelmed me and I nearly screamed with pleasure. He pounded into me like there was no tomorrow, and bit down on my nipple and tugged at my hair all at once. It felt so good.

"Damon, ohhhhh! Damon!" I cried, and he flipped me so I was in the doggy position. Suddenly, I felt a HUGE full feeling and pain in my anus, and I cried out his name. 

"Ohhh, Katherine... god, yeah...." He groaned as I moaned his name, and he banged me at the speed of lightning. 

"OHHHH GOD! DAMON, YES!" I cried, and I felt my leg muscles tighten. I knew I was starting my orgasm, and he knew it too, because he started to suck at my clit again, and I jolted. My vaginal muscles started contracting and all the feeling in my body rushed down to my core as I spilled out my fluids. Damon smirked and licked it all off as I panted, and then forced me to suck his cock. I took it in my hands, smirking, and quickly went down on it, sucking it, rubbing it, and biting it, remembering the exact way he liked it. He forced me hard on it, and once he was cumming, I sped up. He groaned my name once more and I felt a warm, sticky substance run down my throat. 

"Mmmm." I said seductively, licking my lips from the jizz.

"You know what, bitch? You're not so bad." He said, smirking.

"I realized the same about you." I said, smirking back. He stood up, and started putting his clothes on.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I don't know. To see Elena, maybe?" He said. I laughed in annoyance.

"Have fun." I said, and he smirked and walked out. 

A/N: So i took forever to do this because of all the errors I made. Sorry!!!!

love you dayana! BYE!


	6. Baby Petrova - Chapter 6

Katherine's POV:

Me and Damon were fighting about the baby again.

Lately, that's all we've been doing. It's only been a week, but a week of agony, because we fought day and night and night and day and I broke down in tears twice. 

He was on my last nerve.

We were arguing, and that's when I yelled, "Don't worry Damon, I can raise this baby by myself!" Seriously. I was furious.

"GOOD, AND THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE GOING TO DO! BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO TAKE CARE OF IT!" Damon hollered back at me. Tears flew to my eyes.

"I already told you Damon, I don't need your help! This poor baby doesn't deserve a father like you!" I cried.

"What?! Do you think you're better than me at being a parent?! You are a psychotic bitch, you're incapable of loving ANYONE besides yourself!"Damon yelled at me, and I could see real fury in his eyes. My heart stung and I felt sick to my stomach.

"Well, I don't really care what you think, Damon! And I'm definitely keeping this baby!" I yelled.

"Do whatever the fuck you want you little slut, but I don't want to know anything about you or your child, okay?!" He screamed at me. I couldn't answer that. For some reason, it pained me inside to hear him insulting me like that and I couldn't figure out why, I should be used to it. 

He glared at me and headed inside the bathroom to take a shower, obviously to stay away from me. 

"You are a bastard Damon!" I yelled at him, but he ignored me and turned the shower on. I was FURIOUS, and I couldn't just let it end there, so I stormed into the bathroom, wanting to insult him even more.

However, I then stepped in and saw him completely naked in the see-through, open shower and I felt my panties get wet. I bit my lower lip and I changed my mind. I have a better plan.

I then quickly stripped off my clothes, and jumped into the shower with Damon, catching him by surprised.

"WHAT THE HELL, KATHERINE?!" He yelled at me. I smirked.

"I need a shower too." I said seductively, but he wasn't having it.

"What?! Get out of my shower! Now, Katherine!" He ordered.

"Oh come on, Damon. This shower is big enough for the two of us." I said, and started to run my hand up his wet chest, but he grabbed my wrist roughly, kind of hurting me.

"If you want to stay, you horny little slut, don't you dare touch me." He threatened, obviously still angry with me. I was getting mildly frustrated. 

He turned away from me, and he tried to ignore me and take a shower. 

After a few minutes of making him believe he was alone, I went up behind him, and started to grind my breasts onto his back, sending a spark through my body and I could tell his body stiffened too. 

"I know you want me, Damon. Don't even try and deny it." I whispered seductively into his ear, and started to bite and suck at his earlobe, and I could feel a grumble and a groan vibrate through him.

Damon still resisted, though, and said, "Go away, Katherine." 

I sighed and pretended to listen to him, and stepped out of the shower. Suddenly, though, I felt his tight grip on my arm and he pulled me back into the shower.

He grabbed either side of my face and kissed me roughly. I moaned into the wet kiss, and tangled my fingers into his soft and dark, wet hair, and pulled him closer. 

He quickly lowered his head to my neck and started to attack it with a trail of rough, red kisses. I moaned at the sensation that ran through my body at that exact moment right down to my core. I dug my fingernails into the delicate and beautiful skin of his back, so hard that it started to bleed. 

I smirked suddenly, and pushed him against the wall of the shower.

"Katherine, what-" He began, but stopped when I got down on my knees in front of him. I roughly grabbed his cock and gave it a squeeze, and he groaned in response, causing me to smirk. Holding it with both my hands roughly, I licked my lips and closed them around the tip of his penis. He moaned and tangled his fingers in my hair. I let my wet lips slide up and down his long penis, and with the part that couldn't fit in my mouth, I had to pump it with my hands. 

I roughly sucked his dick, swirling my tongue around the head as I went up and down, and went faster or slower at his demand.

"Ohhhh, fuck Katherine, you're so fucking good." He groaned and I smirked and bit down on his cock and heard him moan my name loudly. I swirled my tongue all over his cock, filling it with my saliva, tasting him. He tasted amazing. I suddenly grew rougher and pumped HARD, biting and sucking faster and quicker. 

I could feel the minute he started to cum, and his whole body tensed and vibrated.

"Oh GOD Katherine! Ohhhh god!" He groaned as he spilled his wet, white cum all over my face and especially into my wide open mouth. I licked it seductively, and swallowed it down. I smirked at him and got up, when he suddenly forced my legs open, and started to return the favor of the pleasureful oral sex I had just given him. 

He bent down on the shower floor and separated the outer folds of my vagina with his fingers and put his tongue down on my clit. I moaned immediately. 

"Ohh, Damon...." I moaned as he sped up the pace, and I felt his tongue sliding up and down the folds of my vagina. I moaned louder when he started to suck on the hood over my clit, and I tangled my fingers in his hair, and pushed him harder onto me, moaning. I seriously don't know how this man does it, but somehow he just always knows the right way to please me. 

"Damon, ohhhh..... fuck!" I cried as he left a rough nip on the hood and then started to tongue fuck me inside my vaginal hole. 

I could feel his slippery tongue sliding in and out of me as I moaned, and felt sparks running through my body and a tightening in my upper-inner thighs. It spread quickly to my vagina, and I jolted, starting my orgasm.

"Damon! Ohhhhh!" I cried, as I spilled my clear, sticky substance into his mouth. He smirked and got up, and he bent me over on this little counter in the shower. I felt him part my ass cheeks, and I suddenly felt an overwhelming fullness and pain in my anus.

"DAMON! FUCK!" I cried, as he started to pound in and out of me, his cock sliding smoothly without lubrication, hitting my pleasure-fully inside my anus. I moaned and moaned, unable to control myself, it felt so tight and amazing. 

"Ohhhh, Katherine, why the fuck is your anus so tight?" He groaned as he pounded into me, his cock disappearing into my ass.

"Mmmmmm." I moaned, unable to answer, overwhelmed by the pleasure. He started to thrust VERY hard, and I cried out in pain and pleasure.

"Ohhhh, Damon! Ohhh god!" I cried, and I suddenly felt him spill his seed inside my anus and I moaned, just like he groaned, and then he flipped me around and pinned me to the wall, and wrapped my legs around his waist. 

He parted my vagina and suddenly slid his cock in roughly. 

"OHHHHH, DAMON!" I cried, as my vagina suddenly became full and very sensitive.

He groaned and I moaned as he very roughly pounded into me, my back hitting the wall hard every thrust, causing the wall to seem to vibrate and me to have a pleasureful yet oddly painful sensation.

"Damon, ohhhh.... I'm so close!! Fuck!!" I cried as I felt my inner thighs and pussy tightening one more time, and then it happened.

"Damon! Ohhhhh!" I cried, and dug my nails into his back once more as my vaginal muscles contracted, releasing the liquid out of it and onto his cock. The orgasm vibrated through my body for at least another two minutes, before we both came off it and started to pant.

"Wow." I simply said.

He smirked and pulled out of me.

"Well, I guess we should shower then?" I asked.

"Hell no, you get the fuck out. I'm showering, go ask Stefan to use his." Damon said. I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"Fine, bye bastard." I said, and stepped out of the shower.

"Bye slut." He called back to me as I walked out of his room naked and went to see Stefan.

a/n: i'm proud cuz that didn't take me forever! so yeah!!! i hope you enjoyed, um... this is to you,, dayana!!! i love you!!!!


	7. Baby Petrova - Chapter 7

Katherine's POV:

Finally!

It's the day I'd been waiting for! It was now my second month of pregnancy, and I was about to go get my first ultrasound scan!

I was so excited to finally see the baby on film, it sounded so amazing since I never got to have that experience. 

I sighed and got off my bed, and walked into Stefan's room where I found him just sitting at his desk, thinking, trying to write in his journal. 

"Hey Stefan." I said, smiling.

"Hey." He replied kindly, and shut his journal and put the pen away, and looked at me. 

"Um, so, the ultrasound scan is today for the baby, and well... I was wondering if you would accompany me there? I just want someone to go with me, someone who's as excited about this as I am." I asked him. He smiled.

"Of course I would love to." He said, and I smiled and hugged him and much to my surprise, he hugged me back. About a half hour later, we were all dressed and we left to go to the doctor.

When we arrived, I was nervous but also sort of excited. Stefan assured me everything would be okay after I had cried a little bit. I smiled, relaxed, and we went inside.

"Hello, how may we help you today?" The nice lady at the front desk asked us.

"Hi, thank you. Um, I have an appointment today to get an ultrasound scan because I'm pregnant." I said, smiling.

"Aww, congratulations! Okay, what's your name?" The lady asked, smiling.

"Katherine Pierce." I said. 

"Yes, we have you right here. Okay honey, have a seat over there and we'll call you over in a few." The lady said, pointing to some chairs. I smiled and nodded, and sat next to Stefan on some waiting chairs. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I smiled.

"Stefan?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"Do you think Damon hates me?" I asked. He sighed and didn't answer. I nodded and looked down sadly. 

"I don't think Damon knows what to feel about you." Stefan finally said. I looked up at him and sighed. 

"Katherine Pierce." They called us in finally. I smiled and got up along with Stefan and we headed into a room.

After talking for a while, they asked me to lay down on the designated cot, and to lay perfectly flat.

I did as I was told, and the doctor pulled up my shirt and pushed down lightly on my stomach and smiled. He grabbed a container of jelly from the counter, and put some on his hand, and applied it to my stomach. I hissed. That was not a pleasant feeling. 

"It's cold." I whined to Stefan. 

"I know, Katherine. Just relax." He said, and giggled. I sighed. Then, when the doctor finished applying my jelly, he grabbed this weird wand tool thing, and placed it on my stomach. It started to make a noise, and he moved it around my stomach and told us to look at the screen. I looked at it and squealed.

There was a baby!!! In my womb!!!!

I was so happy, it was an over-joyful moment for me. Stefan looked absolutely thrilled. My smile was probably idiot-looking, but I didn't care, I was so happy.

"We have the gender of the baby, would you like to know the gender right now?" The doctor asked. Me and Stefan looked at each other, and back at the doctor.

"Not right now, for now we will keep it a surprise." I said, smiling. He smiled and said okay. After the ultrasound, he gave us a picture of the baby's sonogram. I stared at it the whole way home, squealing to Stefan the whole time.

When we arrived in the house, we were greeted by an angry looking Damon. 

"Where have you two been?" He asked snarkily. I rolled my eyes. I looked at Stefan, who was looking down in guilt. I rolled my eyes.

"Stefan came with me to the baby's first ultrasound." I said confidently. Damon looked angry, and he started to pick on Stefan.

"What?! Stefan, why did you go with her?! You're my brother, you're supposed to be on my side!" Damon growled angrily.

Stefan stepped forward a bit. "I can't be on your side, Damon! Because you're wrong. Wrong about all of this!" Stefan sighed.

"It's okay, Stefan. Don't worry. You did nothing wrong, nothing." I said, and intertwined my fingers in his, purposely to piss off Damon. Stefan sighed and removed his fingers from mine. I rolled my eyes again.

"Maybe this will help you reconsider." Stefan said, and took the picture of the sonogram from me, and handed it to Damon. I don't know if Stefan noticed, but I saw Damon smile and his eyes get watery for a second but he removed the look and tried to hide it, and pretended to be annoyed. He stormed up to the bedroom. 

I sighed, and me and Stefan left him alone for a while, letting him calm down.

When I finally felt like he had been alone long enough, I came into his room to talk to him.

"Damon." I said, seeing him with a glass of bourbon in his hand.

"I know, it's also my fault that you're pregnant, and I'll take my responsibility in taking care of it." Damon said instantly. I smiled, glad that we were on the same page.

"That's good." I said, smiling.

"But this doesn't change things between us." He added.

Those words pained me a little bit to hear. "I know you hate me, no need to remind me." I said sadly, and looked down at the floor. 

"So, since we're clear about that, leave me alone now, Katherine." He said, annoyed. 

"No." I said fiercely.

"What do you want, Katherine?" He asked, rolling his eyes. I smiled.

"You." I said softly. "I want you, Damon." 

I pinned him to the wall and crushed my lips directly onto his. He immediately kissed me back, and then knocked me backwards on the desk, and tilted my head up. He started to kiss my neck, and I moaned, feeling an amazing tingling sensation run down to my core, and I moaned again.

More feeling ran into my core, and I became hungry, lustful.

I tore off his shirt, and flipped him around, continuing to kiss him. His hands immediately flew to my jean buckle, and he tore it in half off of me. I moaned as he kissed down my neck to my breasts, and ripped my shirt and bra off instantly. He pushed me back on the desk, and wrapped his perfect lips around my nipple, and started to suck. I moaned, and tangled my fingers in his hair, my whole body tingling from the pleasure, my core vibrating. 

"Damon, ohhhh.... Damon!" I moaned as he bit down on my nipple, sending a shock of pleasure down to my pussy. He started to grow rough and hard, biting, leaving hickeys, and flicking my nipple at every chance he got, and I was moaning like crazy. His free hand explored the rest of my body. I moaned as his hand slipped inside my panties and touched my clit, and my fingernails dug into the perfect, pure skin of his back, causing it to bleed.

"Owww, you little bitch." He growled.

"Sorry, asshole." I said, smirking, but that smirk went away when he left a hard punch on my pussy and I moaned, throwing my head back, as a wave of pleasure ran through my body from my core up. He tore my panties off and then pushed me onto the ground. I removed his pants and boxers, throwing them aside, and grabbed his cock, squeezing it roughly and pumping it. I got down onto my knees and positioned myself. I wrapped my lips around the tip of his cock, and already he moaned, and tangled his fingers in my hair. I let my lips slide up and down his penis, swiftly, almost painfully slowly. 

"Ohhhhh good fucking lord, Katherine!" He moaned as I sucked his cock, swirling my tongue all around him, devouring his amazing taste. I particularly focused on the tip of his penis, where he liked it best. Suddenly, he became more aggressive with me, and forced his cock roughly into my mouth, pushing it deep into the back of my throat so I almost choked on it, but I didn't care. I thought it was incredibly hot, and took advantage of it, and starting pumping hard on the base of his penis while licking the tip, and taking him in deep.

"Uhhhh.... ohhhh good lord Katherine! Oh my fucking god!" He groaned, and I could feel his leg muscles tighten as he threw his head back, moaning and groaning, and I felt his salty, sticky juice run down my throat. Mmmmm. I licked whatever was on my lips, and moaned, horny as fuck. 

He grabbed me and pinned me on the wall so my stomach hit it, and my backside was to him. He pushed open my legs forcefully and bent down, and I suddenly felt something warm and wet touch my clit, sending an unbelievably pleasureful sensation running through my body, and I moaned. His tongue ran up and down my clit and the rest of my folds, and every time I would find a spot that pleased me, I'd tell him to keep licking exactly like that for a bit. 

"Ohhhhhhh, Damon! ohhhhhh!" I moaned, trying not to, but failing. His tongue did wonders on my pussy, and I didn't know there could be this much bliss and pleasure in the whole fucki-

ohmyfuckinggod

I moaned VERY loudly as he bit down on my pussy, and started to suck some blood from there. It hurt like hell but felt like heaven, and I didn't even try and interject. He stopped after a while, and I felt his tongue slide into my pussy hole, and I cried out in pleasure, moaning. His tongue fucked me for a good 5 minutes.

"OHHHH! DAMON!!!" I cried as I felt my orgasm coming.

I felt the familiar need-to-pee sensation, and then my pussy tingled. My leg muscles tightened and it spread to my vagina until it came out, and I erupted, my orgasm running through my body. 

"OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! DAMON!!!! FUCK!" I cried, rolling my hips, riding out the orgasm. I felt him lick my pussy clean from all the juices. I moaned as he did that, and then he stood up, and licked his lips. 

He immediately grabbed me and we zipped over to his bed, and climbed on top of it. He turned me away from him, and got me down on all fours. I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and suddenly, I felt an overwhelming tightness in my anus.

"OHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" I screamed with pleasure, just as he groaned loudly when he entered me.

"Ohhh, jeez Katherine! Your anus is s-so fucking t-tight!" He groaned, pounding in and out of me, his cock disappearing all the way into my anus every time. I was so overwhelmed by pleasure, I couldn't even answer him.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm, Damon." I moaned, as his cock slid in and out of me. He suddenly hit a very sensitive and amazing spot, and my mouth formed a perfect O-shape as I closed my eyes tight, and groaned, feeling his cock pounding me.

"Ohhhhh, Katherine. Ohhhh fuck!" He groaned, and with one hand, he reached around and squeezed one of my ass cheeks. I moaned, and reached back to pull on his hair, causing him to moan my name loudly. 

I suddenly felt a squishy wetness in my anus, and Damon groaning loudly from behind me. I moaned too, as it felt so good. He suddenly flipped me around, and shoved his cock into my pussy, and I saw it disappear into my folds. I nearly SCREAMED with pleasure, the sudden fullness causing me to cry out.

"OHHHHHHH! Damon!!!! UHHHH!" I cried, as he pounded into my roughly, my head hitting the headboard of the bed each time, only adding to the indescribable pleasure running through my body. 

"Ohhhhh my god, I'm so close, Damon! Ohhhh my god." I cried, feeling my orgasm approaching, and it rippled through me. My vaginal muscles contracted, clenching around Damon's cock as I came, shaking, crying out Damon's name.

"Ohhhh." I moaned in pleasure after I came off my orgasm. 

He smiled at me. 

"Wow, you really are good." He said, and smirked.

"You're not so bad yourself." I said.

We were exhausted, so we decided to go to bed, seeing as it was now 9:30.

"Damon, um... could I sleep in here with you?" I asked nervously. I waited for his response, and it looked as if he was going to say no so I turned to leave, but he answered.

"Of course you can." He said, and smiled at me. I felt a breakthrough and smiled back, and climbed into bed with him.

"Goodnight, Katherine." He said.

"Goodnight, Damon." I answered, and switched off the lights, threw the comforter on me, closed my eyes, and let sleep claim me.

A/N: THAT WAS TO YOU DAYANA!!! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE IDEAS!!!!!!! sorry i slightly modified the words of your idea but that was because I was typing it without the exact screenshot of the idea, so I didn't remember it word for word!!! i was using my phone and didn't have it xD

but anyway thank you dayana!!!! i love you!!!!


	8. Baby Petrova - Chapter 8

Katherine's POV:

It had been another week since the ultrasound, and me and Damon have fought a few times, but honestly... the fights decreased quite a bit, which I was glad about. 

Let's just say we seemed to get along most of the time, but not always. Sometimes there would be full on screaming and throwing things, sometimes nagging, and sometimes nothing at all. 

I walked into the living room and saw Damon relaxing with a full glass of bourbon in his hand, seeming dazed off.

"Hmm, bourbon? I want a glass too." I requested.

"No, Katherine. You can't.... you can't drink in your condition." Damon said, and smiled with what seemed to be satisfaction.

But all I did was smirk mischievously and said, "Good, so I'll taste it from your lips instead." 

I leaned toward Damon to try and kiss him, but he turned his head away from me instantly.

"No way Katherine, forget it!" He sighed.

I huffed, annoyed and disappointed. I folded my arms over my chest. "I hate you like this!" I said in a snarky, annoyed tone.

"Leave me alone, Katherine." He sighed, and gulped another glass of bourbon.

I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, right then, I heard a knock at the door. I went to the door and opened it. I saw a boy who couldn't be older than 17 years old, and he seemed desperate.

"Hello, good evening, ma'am. My car broke down a quarter of a mile away from here and my cell phone is dead, so I was wondering if I could please use your phone to make a call?" The boy asked. 

Hmmmmm.

"Sure, come on in." I said, a wicked smile plastered on my lips.

"Thank you." The boy said politely, and came inside the house. I suddenly grabbed his face.

"You will not scream, you will not make a sound. You will just behave." I said, compelling him. He nodded slowly when I finished. 

I walked into the living room, holding him by the arm. 

"Who is that?" Damon asked in utter confusion. I smirked.

"It's our dinner, silly. Aren't you hungry?" I asked.

"Hmm, why not?" Damon said, smirking back, and got off the couch and walked in front of the boy. 

"You first, Mr. Salvatore." I said, smiling, and handed him off to Damon. Damon nodded to me and revealed his fangs, the vanes forming under his eyes, and he bit the boy roughly on the neck, starting to drink his blood. Hmmm.... that's hot.

I smiled, satisfied. I took in the scene, enjoying it a lot. That's my Damon.

Damon lifted his head for a bit to say, "If you want to join me, please do." His eyes were blood red. I smirked.

"I'm so hungry..." I sighed, and bit into the other side of the boy's neck, sucking his blood. I could see Damon, he looked so aroused. I smirked while continuing to drink. I stopped for a moment and looked up and could see the hunger in his eyes. However, I could see it wasn't blood lust hunger. He was looking right at me. I knew in that moment he wanted me. Which was fine, the feeling is mutual.

The boy suddenly fell on the floor, out cold. 

Immediately, I kissed Damon roughly, and Damon kissed me back almost instantaneously. He opened his mouth, and I slid my tongue inside. We both fought for dominance in each other's mouths. We could both taste the blood from each other's lips and mouths, turning me on so much and sending a vibration through my body. 

Damon's fingers tangled themselves in my curly hair, and he pulled me in closer. I deepened the kiss with him, and Damon pressed me firmly to him. I broke off from the kiss, and tore off his shirt hungrily.

"You never let up, do you?" Damon asked, breathing heavily. I smirked.

"I always get what I want, you know that, Damon." I said, smirking, and pushed him backwards onto the couch. 

I climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs, and started to kiss him roughly. I devoured his mouth with lips, running my hands across his bare chest.

I then bent down and began to leave open mouthed kisses all over his chest, his abs, and down onto his lower abdomen. Damon was moaning, arching his back from the pleasure. I smirked, satisfied that Damon was enjoying it. 

Then, I started to remove his belt from his jeans. However, just at that moment, Stefan walked into the living room. I stopped, frozen, and my head turned to him. 

"What did you do?!" Stefan cried, looking at the boy on the floor.

I smirked and me and Damon got off the couch. Damon said, "Don't worry, he's fine." 

Me and Damon rushed into his bedroom, leaving Stefan standing there alone. 

As soon as we were in, Damon tore off all my clothes, and I did the same with him. He pushed me backwards onto the bed, and climbed on top of me. 

He bent down and started to kiss me deeply, almost passionately, and I smiled into the kiss. The feeling running through my body at that moment was unbelievable. 

He started kissing me even deeper, and took both of my breasts into his hands, squeezing them, and I moaned loudly into his mouth, tangling my fingers in his hair, just as he did the same with mine, us both moaning. 

After a few moments, Damon broke off from the kiss, and he pushed my head up to expose my neck. He started to leave a chain of hot kisses all over my neck, and I closed my eyes and moaned in ecstasy. 

"Ohhhh, Damon....." I moaned softly and breathily, as his free hand trailed my thigh.

He suddenly lifted his mouth and brought it down to my left breast. He enclosed his mouth over the nipple and started to suck at it roughly. I moaned and cried out in pleasure, and sexual frustration. 

"Damon!" I moaned, and he started to suck on my right nipple, pinching my left one in the process. 

Then, he lifted his mouth, smiled down at me, and kissed me deeply once more. As soon as he broke off, he opened my legs and got ready. He tried to penetrate me, but I immediately stopped him. "W-wait! Damon, wait!" I cried.

He heard me, and stopped. "What's wrong, Katherine?" He asked, very very annoyed and sexually angry. 

"You have to be careful, I don't want anything to happen to our baby." I said softly, biting my lip. 

Damon was expressionless for a few seconds before saying, "Don't worry, I know." And then I felt the best pleasure slide into my vagina. I moaned loudly.

Damon was very gentle with me. He pumped in slowly and carefully, and every few seconds he would stop and ask if he was hurting me. 

"Don't worry! You're doing fine, Damon." I said, smiling, and moaned as I felt his cock slide across my g-spot. He softly ran his right hand across my body, and with his left hand, he pulled at my clit, and I arched my back in pleasure, feeling the pressure build up inside my thighs. 

"Ohhhh, Damon.... I'm cumming... I'm cumming!" I cried.

"Ohhhh, Katherine... ohhh god...." He groaned, and suddenly, I jolted, and my orgasm bombed out.

"DAMON!" I cried, having the most amazing orgasm, and dug my fingernails into his back, causing him to bleed. Not two seconds later, I felt my vagina get soaked with his cum, and he groaned my name loudly. I smiled, as he gently pulled out of me. 

"Are you okay?" He made sure instantly. I giggled.

"I'm fine, stop worrying." I said.

"I don't want anything to happen to the baby." He said. I smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's fine." I said. He smiled, and I climbed off the bed and put back on my clothes. 

A/N: wowie OMG quick update!!!!! i can't believe how fast this was!!! Dayana, this is for you!!!! i love you with all of my heart!!!!

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡


	9. Baby Petrova - Chapter 9

A/N: I won't name names, but for that person who complained about "Every chapter having sex" in it, well... sorry, but it's my story, and I promise some chapters won't have sex in them and will deal with more pregnancy drama. Okayy????? sheesh. Sorry if it sounded rude but I had to vent!! PS I LOVE YOU MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND!!! You know who you are <3 <3 <3 <3

 

Katherine's POV:

I was in my third month of pregnancy now. Damon and I fought, but... it was a little better now. 

I walked to my car, and smiled. I had just spent the day shopping, I really needed some new clothes.

I was running low on things that fit.... I was fat. I pouted to myself but quickly smiled and tucked my stomach in when a cute guy walked by and checked me out. 

I hopped into my car, and started it. They had gotten me a replacement of the same car that hopefully wouldn't break down. 

I started the engine and drove, humming quietly to myself, eager to get back because I was excited to show off all the stuff I got to... someone. 

I pulled into the driveway, and entered the house. I suddenly saw a beautiful blonde girl come down the stairs, and she was pulling on her tank top. 

I became furious as I saw bleeding bite marks on her neck. 

"Damon." I said angrily and quietly to myself. I stormed up the stairs towards the direction of his bedroom. "DAMON!" I started calling him loudly and angrily. "Damon!" I yelled. Furious, I kicked down the door, glaring with my arms folded. 

I felt a rush of jealousy go through me. What was that girl doing here? 

Damon was wearing a tight pair of dark jeans, and a black, unbuttoned shirt. I sighed to myself. 

"Didn't you hear me calling, Damon? Are you deaf?" I snarled, folding my arms again. 

"I was ignoring you." He said nonchalantly. I glared at him, angry and jealous. 

"Did you have sex with that girl?!" I asked suddenly, very loudly. Fury boiled in my body, and I sighed, and rubbed my tummy, trying not to get too mad so I don't hurt the baby. 

"Whatever I do is none of your business." He said angrily. 

"Talk! Don't make me angry, Damon." I threatened. "Especially because of the baby." I said under my breath. 

"Or what? You'll kill me?" He teased me. I snapped suddenly. I used all of my strength and threw Damon against the wall, hurting him, smiling. 

He laid there for a few moments, he didn't expect it. Haha.

"I'm pregnant, Damon.... pregnant, but definitely not weak." I said, smirking down at his shocked figure, hands on my hips, triumphant. 

Damon suddenly got up and looked very angry. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! I WAS FORCED TO ACCEPT THIS BABY!" He practically screamed, startling me a bit and I backed up a step, "BUT I'M GOING TO HATE YOU FOREVER, KATHERINE!" He hollered. 

Tears rushed to my eyes, and my feelings ached instantly. I honestly felt sick to my stomach. 

"You really didn't have to do that, Damon. I promise you you'll never see me again." I say, my voice cracking, and I start to storm to the door, sniffling, trying to hold back tears because I don't want to seem weak. 

Suddenly, though, I felt Damon's tight grip around my wrist. I felt myself softly pushed against the wall, and Damon grabbed both sides of my face and kissed me deeply. I smiled into the kiss, happy, because that's all that I wanted. 

Am I seriously developing feelings for this man? 

I'm mentally shocked, but don't hesitate. 

Then he pulled off me, and looked me straight in the eyes. "I just drank her blood, nothing else. I promise." He said. I smiled.

I pulled back onto him and started to kiss him with passion. 

I felt Damon's hands run down my back, and I moaned, "Ohhhh." I into the kiss. He placed his hands under my ass and used them to lift me up. 

I smirked and wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms went around his shoulders. "Take me." I said seductively, winking and raising my eyebrow. 

Damon carried me effortlessly over to the bed, and placed me down on it gently. I sighed in pleasure as he leaned down and started to kiss my neck. I tilted up my head to give him easier access. 

"Ohhhh!" I moaned in pleasure, my body vibrating, as Damon left small, sweet hickeys on my neck. Well, there goes my perfectly fresh panties. 

He then tore off my shirt so that it ripped in half. 

I pouted. "Hey! I loved that shirt." I whined. 

He giggled. "It became too small for you!" He teased me. 

"What? Are you saying I became fat?" I asked angrily. 

"Of course, you look like a whale!" He said, laughing. Again, my feelings ached, and I got seriously offended. How could he say that?! 

I glared at him and pushed him off me. I turned and climbed off the bed. 

"Fine. I'll go to Stefan then. He'll appreciate much more than you ever will." I said, offended, and started to walk. However Damon stopped me, and I felt myself being pushed again on the bed. 

"Don't you dare!" He growls. I giggled seductively, seeing his raging hard cock, satisfied. 

He suddenly lowered down his head and shoved it between my breasts that were covered by my black lacy bra. He left a hickey there.

"Ohhhh god, Damon!" I moaned, my panties drenching, and his hands started to explore my body. His right hand explored my upper body while his left hand explored my lower body. My hand was open and my eyes were closed in ecstasy, and my clit started to boil with need. 

Damon unclipped my bra and tossed it. He admired my breasts for a few moments.

"What? It's nothing you haven't seen before." I said, smirking. 

"I know, I just..." He said breathlessly, and shook his head. He wrapped his lips around my right nipple, and started to suck. My breath hitched and I moaned, arching my back slightly. He twisted and pulled at my other nipple, and my back arched heavily, and I was moaning his name very loudly. 

"Damon, fuck...." I moaned. 

He reversed, and sucked my left nipple while yanking at my right nipple, and my panties drenched even more. My body stung with pleasure, and I moaned even louder. 

Suddenly, he lowered his head down even further and started to leave a trail of sexy, open-mouthed kisses down my stomach, and right down to my pant line. Whenever he got to the highest part of my baby bump, he smiled to himself and kissed it gently. I smiled. 

He rubbed my clit over my pants and I got even more wet, and I moaned, a pleasureful sensation rushed down to my core.

"Oh, Damon!" I moaned in a high pitched, uncontrolled voice. 

He smirked.

"Relax, bitch. I'll get there." He said, smirking. 

"I didn't even beg." I replied, confused. 

"I can see the need in your horny little face." He said. I shook my head, but he challenged me. 

He pulled off my pants and pushed open my legs.

"You're dripping. It's running down your legs Katherine." He said, laughing and I glared at him and shut my legs. 

"Whatever. I can take care of it myself anyway." I sighed and started to get up, but he pushed me back down and apologized.

"Sorry, sorry!" He sighed, and laughed. I giggled. I tore off his shirt and tossed it somewhere across the room. I reached for his belt buckle and pulled it off, throwing it somewhere else. 

I saw his hard cock and I giggled and yanked down his boxers. 

I pushed him back so he was laid down on the bed, and wrapped my lips around the head of his penis.

"Ohhh, fuck! Katherine." He groaned my name as I went up and down on his cock with my mouth, pumping the part I couldn't fit and swirling my tongue around the tip whenever I got to it. I was deep-throating it, and giving the head a lot of attention. 

His fingers tangled in my hair as I licked and swirled my tongue all around his hard pink penis, tasting him. I licked him everywhere, devouring the delicious taste of his cock.

I kept pumping and increased my pace as I felt his leg muscles and cock muscles tighten. 

"ARGH! KATHERINE!" Damon groaned loudly as he spilled his cum into my open mouth. I swallowed it all, and smirked up at him, licking my lips seductively. 

He was panting.

"Wow. You're good at that." He growled as he flipped me backwards, and tore off my pants and panties. 

I moaned as my hot pussy got exposed to the cold air. He giggled. 

"So wet." He sighed, and lowered his face, which immediately disappeared between my legs. 

I threw my head back and arched my back as I felt his tongue on my clit. 

"OHHH! DAMON!" I cried loudly, my body vibrating, my clit tingling with pleasure. 

He kept on sucking my clit, his tongue doing wonders with whatever it could reach. 

"Ohhh, my GOD!" I cried, as his lips bit down on the hood of my clit.

"FUCK!" I moaned, and bucked my hips, horny, my body pleasureful, and all of the feeling down at my core. I tangled my fingers in his beautiful hair and pushed him harder onto my clit, and he giggled onto my clit which caused me to cry out LOUDLY in pleasure. 

"Damon... fuck, come on! Fuck!" I moaned, my hips bucking, as Damon tried to steady them to keep them down. 

"Ohhhhh, Damon!" I cried, and I started to feel my body tense and the pressure lower itself down onto my pussy. He shoved three fingers into me and I jolted like I got electrocuted.

"OHHHHHHHH! DAMON!" I nearly screamed as I came, my clit tingling, digging my nails into Damon's back making him bleed, spilling my warm, sticky, clear juices into his eager mouth which he lowered down to my vagina hole to collect the fluids. My toes were curled and my eyes were shut TIGHT.

Oh my god.

How can there be this much pleasure in the whole universe?!

I panted and panted, trying to come off the high, trying to catch my breath. 

He immediately pushed my legs open even further, and grabbed hold of his cock, and slid the tip inside of my pussy. 

"Ohhhh, Damon!" I moaned, closing my eyes, feeling very full suddenly. 

"Ohhhh, god, Katherine. Why is your fucking pussy so tight?" He groaned.

"I-I don't kn-know! FUCK!" I cried as he pumped into me, hitting my g-spot very hard, and I was arching my back and crying out his name. My vagina was in so much pleasure I could barely breathe.

"DAMON, OHHHHH FUCK!" I moaned LOUD, as he pumped into me, groaning very audibly, his hips moving with the thrusts very visibly. 

Using his finger, he stimulated my clit as he continued to penetrate my vagina. I cried out loud as I felt all of the pleasure down on my core. He pinched one of my nipples and I cried out his name.

"Damon! Oh, Damon...." I moaned, and I felt the pressure build up inside my body. 

"D-Damon, ohhh! I'm so cl-close! I'm cumming!" I cried.

"Ohhh, fuck! Me too!" He groaned, and suddenly, I felt a warm squishy substance inside my pussy and his face creased, and he groaned loudly, spilling himself inside of me. 

I couldn't do it anymore. I let go of ALL of it.

"OHHHHHHHHH! DAMON!" I screamed, cumming, my juices running down his cock and my legs. 

We both laid next to each other trying to catch our breaths. 

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you at all?" He asked immediately. I shook my head. 

"Nah, you're fine." I said. 

"Are you sure?" He asked, concerned. I smiled and kissed him to assure him. I got up and threw on my panties, then my bra.

"Oh right, I don't have a fucking shirt because you ripped it in half." I sighed. He giggled, and I rolled my eyes, fake-mad. 

"Bye, Damon." I said.

"Bye Katherine." He answered, as I left the room, satisfied, my pussy throbbing with orgasmic pleasure.

A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN 3 WEEKS! BUT I LOVE YOUUUUU (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!!!!!!)

I HOPE THAT Y'ALL ENJOY THIS EVEN THOUGH IT SUCKED... MY SMUT-WRITING SKILLS HAVE GOTTEN WORSE, I PROMISE THEY'LL GET BETTER LIKE THEY WERE BEFORE ONCE I GET BACK INTO THE SWING OF THINGS!!! 

lol xD BYEEEEEE


	10. Baby Petrova - Chapter 10

Katherine's POV:

I was smiling, standing in front of the mirror, caressing my little baby bump. I was in my third month, and I was watching myself in the mirror, admiring my bump. I was smiling like an idiot to myself, but I didn't care, I had strong feelings for the baby at the moment and I decided to let them know.

I was in some black lace underwear and a thin dressing gown, I figured the dressy apparel wasn't worth the effort.

I smiled to my reflection and started to speak.

"I'm so lucky to have you.. I was sure that I would never become a mother again. I know that all my life I've been a terrible person, and I've done some horrible things to survive. So maybe I don't deserve you. I promise you, though, that I will change. I will be a better person, just for you." I say sincerely to the baby, caressing my stomach, tears in my eyes. 

 

Damon's POV:

I stood there listening to Katherine speak to the baby at the door. I was smiling to myself... that was so cute. And so not-Katherine like.

I don't know, but for some reason I found it very cute.

 

Katherine's POV:

"I promise I will do everything I can to make you happy... I'll be a good mom for you because that's what you deserve. You deserve the best, my angel. You will be my princess, because you are a girl... I can feel it." I say lovingly, meaning every single word. I am really ready to have this child, I think it could be a better experience and hold a better life for me to live. I can't wait to see my little angel for the first time.

Right then, I heard the door creak open. I whipped my head in that direction and I saw Damon coming in. He walked in and closed the door behind him, looking confused.

"Who were you talking to, Katherine?" He asked, seeming genuinely confused.

"I was talking to our baby, Damon." I say softly, and rub my baby bump.

"What? You know they can't actually hear you, right?" Damon asked, seeming like he was making fun of me which sort of pissed me off. I can do what I want!

"Actually, she can, Damon. Right my love?" I ask, smiling, and caress my baby bump softly, not able to hide the tears of joy in my eyes. 

"She? Katherine, we don't even know the gender yet." Damon says, rolling his eyes like I'm stupid. I rolled my eyes back. Well, he didn't have to be rude. 

"I know that, genius. But I'm sure it is going to be a girl. I can feel it inside me." I say softly, smiling down at my baby bump. 

"If she is a girl, then she'll look and be like you! She'll be selfish, she'll be manipulative, and-" Damon began but I stopped him quickly by saying, "Give me your hand."

He raised an eyebrow. "Wh-what?" He asked, obviously unsure if he heard me correctly. I giggled softly. 

I grabbed his hand and placed it gently on my baby bump. "Don't talk, Damon. Just listen. If you concentrate, you can hear her heartbeat." I say, smiling. I felt his eyes go wide and then a smile spread across his face, and tears came to his eyes. 

"Oh my god." I heard him mumble to himself. 

"See.... this is our daughter, Damon. And she will call you daddy." I say softly and sincerely, really wanting to fix things with him, only hoping for the best. He smiled at me with tears in his eyes. I thought I really got through to him. 

I started to look at him deep in the eyes. Our lips were only centimeters apart, I could feel his unnecessarily heavy breathing across my lips, and I admit it sort of turned me on.. my panties became slightly wet. 

"K-Katherine...." Damon said slowly, and placed his hands on my cheeks. I smiled, and leaned in. We were both about to kiss when suddenly the door opened again. I turned around and saw Stefan, and I smiled wide.

"Damon, we need...." Stefan says suddenly, but pauses when he sees the two of us. "Oh.. sorry!" He tried to leave but I didn't want him to go! 

"Stefan!" I cried and pulled away from Damon. I ran up to Stefan and into his arms.

"Where have you been? I missed you!" I exclaimed sincerely, and hugged him tightly. I then plunged my head into his neck, genuinely hugging him, taking in his freshly cologned scent. 

 

Damon's POV:

I groan to myself quietly as she runs into Stefan's arms. 

She always does that.... she doesn't love me.... how could I ever think that she could?

I stay at the scene, but I don't say a word. I get really disappointed, my heart burns. 

I angrily walk to the window, and I looked out through it, contemplating what I should do and what Stefan has that I don't have. The looks? No, I definitely have the looks. The charisma? I win in that department. So what is it?

I scrunch my eyebrows angrily and my hands form a fist subconsciously. 

I restrain my anger, taking breaths to try to refrain from yelling. 

 

Stefan's POV:

I looked sadly at Damon as Katherine's head rested in my neck. I knew Damon so well, and I knew exactly what was happening, knew exactly what he was feeling.

I know him very well, and I understand now... Damon is starting to fall in love with Katherine again.

I have to admit... I'm surprised, I never expected it. 

I decided to leave to make things better. 

"I'm busy, sorry Katherine." I simply say, pushing her off and walked out of the room, smiling to myself.

 

Katherine's POV:  
"Stefan wait!" I cry, but Stefan doesn't answer. Tears come to my eyes.

"He's been avoiding me... why?" I asked, turning to Damon, confused. I genuinely didn't understand what I did wrong. 

Damon looked furious. "Go after him, maybe he will give you what you want." Damon said furiously but I could hear a hint of sadness and I smiled, understanding. 

"No, I want to be here with you, Damon." I admitted truthfully. I smiled and grabbed his face and kissed him roughly. However, I didn't feel him return the kiss. I could tell her was hurt but I didn't stop, because I simply knew that sooner or later he would surrender. He can't fight it for long. 

"Go away, Katherine. I won't be your toy again. Okay? I won't." He said flatly. 

"What are you talking about, Damon? I thought we were friends with benefits." I say seductively and raise an eyebrow in a sexy way. He glared at me.

"And I thought that this pregnancy would have changed you, but obviously I was wrong." He said sadly. I stayed silent. I didn't know how to answer him. 

"You are the most selfish person in the world, Katherine! You're incapable of love! And..." Damon began, but I don't know if he stopped or not. I drowned him out.

I suddenly felt very sick and weak, and I don't feel well at all. I feel very dizzy and the world spins lightly, and I place my hand on the desk for support to keep me upright. The other hand flies to my baby bump, I want to make sure the baby stays safe. 

With his vampire speed, Damon was by my side in less than a second flat. "What's wrong, Katherine?!" He asked, panicking, and I could see genuine worry and concern in his eyes. I smiled in a small way, glad he really cared. I never expected it. 

"I'm fine, I just need to sit down." I said simply, and he helped me onto the bed and I sat with my eyes closed, trying to get rid of the sick feeling. 

After a few minutes, Damon started to speak. "How do you feel, Katherine?" And I could hear worry in his voice. His face was creased, full of concern. I smiled. 

"I'm okay, Damon. Thank you. I just had some nausea." I said, not completely truthfully. 

"Are you sure? I think..." Damon began, but I interrupted him by grabbing his face and kissing him. This time, I felt his lips return the kiss to mine and I smiled. Damon started kissing me back deeply, and with a lot of passion. 

I reached my hand down and unbuttoned his pants, knowing where this was going and I smirked to myself. As soon as I reached my hand inside his boxers, he stopped me.

"No, I don't think we should, Katherine..." He said, worried. I smile.

"I'm fine so stop being an idiot!" I giggled seductively and push him back onto the bed and climb on top of him. I straddle his things and grind my pussy on his cock.

"Ohh!" I moaned quietly to myself, my clit tingling suddenly.

"Fuck me." I said seductively, one eyebrow raised in an attempt to seduce him. He smirks at me and flips me over. He started to kiss my neck, making my body shake. 

"Ohhhh, Damon!" I moaned softly, closing my eyes and tilting my head back in ecstasy. He smiled and licked a trail on my neck, and then blew on it. I moaned loudly, my back arched slightly for a second, and my panties became even more wet. 

"Damon, fuck me, come on." I groaned, and reached down for his jeans and tore them off in one second flat. 

"Be patient, Katherine. I'll get there eventually." He said, giggling, and I playfully slapped him but moaned when he softly bit into my neck, and my body vibrated with pleasure and bliss.

"Ohhh, fuck!" I groaned and then he started to kiss my breasts. Well, at least the part he could see that was not covered by my dressing gown. 

I felt his hand run down my body and rub my clit, and I tossed my head back into the pillows and moaned, clenching the sheets. 

"Ohhhh, Damon! Come on, please!" I groaned in pleasure, and and tried to push his head down to my pussy but obviously he resisted. 

He smirked and tore my dressing gown off in one second flat. I suddenly felt very insecure and quickly covered my stomach. I know it is a baby bump but it makes me feel insecure.

He raised an eyebrow and a tear came to his eye.

"Katherine, don't cover your baby bump. You're beautiful, Katherine." He said sincerely. I blushed furiously.

"I'm not. I'm ugly right now. I look like a whale, remember?" I said sadly, tears coming to my eyes from the last comment he gave me a while ago that still hurt my feelings. 

"Seriously? Katherine, I'm so sorry! I was only teasing, you looked and still do look beautiful." He said, and I could see sincerity in his words and on his face. He stroked my cheek gently. I nodded and he took my hands off slowly and gently kissed my baby bump. He put his ear to it and smiled and I smiled and giggled with joy, glad we were on the same page. 

"My boobs hurt." I sighed, because I felt them sting and swell a little.

"I know what could help them." He said seductively and leaned down and started to suck on one of my erect, perky nipples and I moaned loudly. I tangled my fingers in his hair. 

"Ohhhh, yeah! Damon!" I moaned and forced him harder onto my breast, which he obeyed gladly, lapping at my pebbled skin with his tongue and pinching and twisting the nipple he wasn't giving tongue-treatment to. 

"Ohhh yeah, just like that!" I groaned, and closed my eyes, taking in the sensation before it was gone. I smirked and ground my pussy onto his cock and he groaned my name.

"Fuck, Katherine!" He groaned. I smiled and l flipped him over, and slowly climbed on top of him. I grabbed his boxers and yanked them down, and tossed them somewhere across the room. I smirked down at his hard, huge dick and I leaned down, and wrapped my lips around the tip of it.

I felt his muscles stiffen and his hands fly to my head, tangling themselves in my hair. 

"Fuck..." He groaned, and I smirked and started to go down on him. I thrust my lips up and down his enormous dick, licking and sucking it, and leaving occasional bites.

I swirled my tongue around the tasty tip of his penis, and you could hear the slurps and see the dripping of my saliva as I blew Damon's dick. I fondled his balls while I did that and he groaned loudly.

"Ohhhh, fuck yeah, Katherine! Fuck!" He groaned, and thrust up his hips, making me gag on his cock but I continued, regardless if I nearly choked or not. I smirked, because I knew he was getting close, so I went harder and started to roughly pump the part I couldn't fit in my mouth. 

"Ohhhh, my god! Katherine!" He groaned and pushed me hard on to his cock and tossed his head back into the pillow as he came.

His load came out into my mouth and I smirked, and swallowed it all. Then I licked my lips seductively. 

"Mmmmm." I said, and winked.

He smirked and flipped me over, and tore off my panties. I moaned and hissed as the cold air hit my bald pussy, and wetness poured out of my hole, already forming a puddle on Damon's bed.

"Sorry...." I said, embarrassed.

"Don't be." He giggled and lowered his face between my legs. I suddenly felt him take my whole clit into his mouth and my eyes rolled up to the back of my head and I moan uncontrollably.

"OHHHHHHH YES! DAMON, YES!" I cried, and I bucked my hips up and pushed his head down, forcing him harder onto my pussy. He smiled and obeyed me, and I was glad.

My clit tingled and felt like heaven as he licked it from up and down, side to side, and even pulled at it and twisted it, but kept stopping to make sure I was alright. 

"FUCK YEAH! DAMON!" I moaned as he yanked my clitoral hood while he stuck his tongue into my dripping pussy hole, and started to lick.

He waved his tongue around my pussy, exploring it. I could hear the slurps of my juices and the sound of his salivating tongue as he licked me from in and out, and tortured my clit blissfully. It was not even a moment later that I could feel my orgasm coming.

"OHHH! DAMON, I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING! FUUUUUUUUUCK!" I screamed, and I came all over his face, his tongue and the area around his mouth becoming very shiny. My legs tightened and my vaginal muscles clenched and unclenched. All the feeling was in my clit, and my body shook like mad, like I was in bliss and all things heaven. 

"Oh my god. Damon." I said, panting, trying to catch my breath. He obviously had other plans though. He flipped me down and pushed my legs open even farther. 

"Let me know if I hurt you, okay?" He asked sincerely. I nodded, smiling. He grabbed his large cock and slowly pushed it into me. 

"OHHHH MY GOD!" I screamed, as my pussy filled with pleasure, and I could see my warm, moist pussy flesh clench tightly around his huge cock.

He smiled and started to thrust into me, his cock being enveloped in my pussy folds every time, practically disappearing. All you could hear in the silence was the sound of his balls slapping against my pussy.

"OHHHHH MY GOD!" I cried, because holyfuckhehitmygspot!  
I nearly screamed, and closed my eyes. I dug my fingernails into his back, taking in the pleasure and bliss, about to cry from the pleasure and the pain.

"Ohhhh, god... Katherine! Are you ever not wet and tight?" He groaned, his eyes shutting tightly, and I smiled for one second but threw my head back and cried out in pleasure when he hit my g-spot again.

"OHHHHH MY GOD! YES DAMON! OHHHH! I'm so close!" I cried.

"Ohhh, me too...." He groaned, and he grabbed my ass tightly. 

He let out a sort of a howl and a groan as he came, and I could feel his hot seed spill inside of me.

I couldn't hold it in anymore.

My legs tighten and then my pussy tightened.

My heart skipped a beat as I started my orgasm, my body flying to a whole nother world of bliss and pleasure. My vaginal muscles clenched furiously.

"OHHHHHHHHH, MY GOD! DAMON!" I screamed and came all over his cock, and it got filled with my juices, making it nice and shiny and slippery. He thrusted softly for a few more seconds before pulling out slowly, and I groaned at the sudden feeling of emptiness in my pussy. 

He smiled at me before kissing me softly.

"That was amazing, thanks Damon." I giggled. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. I yawned, because it was late, and I was suddenly very tired.

"Go to sleep, Katherine." He said softly and I nodded.

"Can I sleep here?" I ask nervously, tapping my fingers together.

He smiled at me. "Of course you can. Come on, get in." He said gently and undid his bed for me. I smiled and climbed in, naked. He pulled the blanket over me then the comforter.

"Good night, Katherine. Sweet dreams." He said softly. 

"Good night, Damon. Thank you." I said, before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, my heart happy.

 

A/N: I know it took forever and it was actual crap! there was a lot of POV switching but I figured it was the best thing to do ;) SO I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!  
THIS IS FOR YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I LOVE YOU DAYANA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
